All Too Familiar
by losingcontrol92
Summary: There it is again. Those moments when you're thrown back into the past. That's when you know it's become too much, it's too familiar. - OneShot-2x13


**A/N: Inspired by the end of Season 3, Episode 2. I am loving Nick and Gail at the moment, so here's another oneshot of the pair.**

**Would love to know what you think.**

* * *

**All Too Familiar. **

You walk away, fully intent on leaving him there; you've both gone far enough tonight. But it's only a few steps before you feel yourself falling to a halt; your chin dropping to your chest, your blond locks draping either side of your face. You don't know what's stopping you, what's forcing you turn back around.

There's this pull, a magnetic force, pushing you together. It's been shoved to the back of your mind for the past five years, the hurt and anger overshadowing the pull, but now he's here and the force is stronger than ever.

You find yourself turning ever so slightly, the pull in full effect.

He holds out the bag for you and you smile at him. You hadn't turned around for that, in fact you completely forgot the bag existed.

You reach out for it, walking back a few steps with your hand outstretched. "Thank you."

He stands from the rocks he sat on, "I'll walk you home" he offers.

There it is again. Those moments when you're thrown back into the past; back into the times where you would accept the walk home knowing full well he would end up spending the night, but you can't let that happen. Friends – you're meant to be friends.

"I'm actually fine" you point out.

"I'll walk you home" he insists, smiling.

"I'm kinda okay" you talk over him, with a small roll of your eyes.

"I'll walk you" he continues, a small smirk settled on his lips.

"I'm fine" you claim, your eyes finally meeting.

You don't know what makes you do what you do in the next few seconds.

Maybe it's the way his eyes are looking at you so intimately. Maybe it's the way his smile is so familiar and inviting. Maybe it's the fact that he's just listed off all those things he remembers about you, all the things that no-one here knows about.

But in that second you don't care. You blame it on the pull, the magnetic force pushing you together.

You lean into him, as he mirrors your action. His lips are hot against your cold ones, the contrast is exhilarating. His arms are wound around you his palms hard against your back. Your hands find their way to his jaw, your fingers tracing the light remnants of his morning stubble. The kiss is desperate, you need to be reminded of one another, of what one another wants, what one another needs. His lips are soft yet demanding, forcing you to become part of him. His teeth graze gently across you bottom lip, he nibbles it softly as if asking for permission. You part your lips slightly, hoping this will be the approval he needs. It is, and his tongue gently sweeps across your bottom lip before invading mouth. You welcome him graciously, the familiarity of his touch invigorating.

That's when you know it's become too much, it's too familiar. You're drowning in him, the kisses taking too much - leaving you breathless. You push against his shoulders gently, still captive by his lips. You push harder, releasing yourself from his warm grip.

"You…You can't do this." You tell him, your breath catching up with the words.

He smiles softly, shaking his head in confusion "Don't you mean you can't do this?" His voice is husky, inviting.

"No..." you shake your head in determination as he steps into you, his hands reaching for your hips. "No" you step back purposefully, pushing against his chest "You…you can't do this…" you walk backwards slightly; needing the space "You can't just come here and expect me to fall into your arms."

He smiles sadly, shaking his head slightly "I don't expect anything from you, Gail."

You almost cave. It's the way he says it, your name, it's different to everyone else.

Your hands reach for the bag lying in the sand, heaving it up onto your shoulder and you turn to leave, determination in your stride. You feel warmth enclose on your shoulder, "Gail…"

It calls out to you; it's not something you can ignore so easily.

You stand with your back still to him, "Gail, please"

But you have to; you have to be strong this time. He can't push his way through your rebuilt barricades; you can't let him in again.

You spin on your heels, your hands flying to his chest and you push. You push hard, your hands forming fists as they pummel against his chest, "Please? Please what, Nick?"

You push back to stand away from him, "Please don't leave, is that what you mean? The way I asked you not to leave me? Not to leave me in some tacky Vegas chapel, alone."

He sighs, his fingers rubbing against the creases of his forehead. "Gail, it was five years ago…"

"Yeah…A long time, huh?" you laugh sarcastically, "Five years ago, you left me. You left me to deal with some poorly dressed Elvis impersonator and two complete strangers who were our stand in witnesses. You left me to tell them that the man I was just about to marry had left me."

"I… Look" he stutters, confusion and sadness flickering in his orbs.

This is it. You're done. You can't stand here anymore; you can't stand so close to him. You heave the bag higher onto your shoulder, walking over to the rocky barrier between the beach and car park.

Placing your smooth palms upon the gravelly exterior you push your own weight upwards, twisting until you are resting on the wall. You throw one leg over, peeling the bag from your shoulder an allowing it to drop to the pavement the other side.

"What are you doing, Gail?" he asks, frustration and regret lacing his tone.

You pause, one leg either side of the rocky partition, "What does it look like? I'm leaving Nick; you of all people should know what this is." With your final words spoken, you throw your other leg over the wall and allow yourself to fall.


End file.
